Date Night
by BubblyShell22
Summary: The Turtles and Audrey arrange a date night for Splinter and Willow. A Falling Leaves one shot.


A/N: I know a lot of people have been waiting for this one shot, so here it is. This takes place a little before chapter sixteen of Falling Leaves. I hope that you all enjoy this little one shot as I've been dying to post it but other stories have gotten in the way.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, Cynthia Lee, Audrey Donnelly, and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

Summary: The Turtles and Audrey arrange a date night for Splinter and Willow. A Falling Leaves one shot.

Willow was busy polishing her katana when Mikey interrupted her.

"Hey, Mom, are you busy?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well, I was, but I suppose I can take a break," she answered. "What is it, Mikey?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and Sensei would accompany us on patrol tonight," Mikey replied.

Willow was surprised. As far as she knew, Splinter never accompanied his sons on patrol, and though she had done so before, she had decided that staying with Splinter would be the better option since the boys could take care of themselves.

"I suppose we could," she stated. "Did you ask Splinter about this?"

"Yeah, and he said he was down with it," answered Mikey.

"Good. Then we'll be ready to accompany you."

Mikey smiled. "Sounds good," he said.

22222

When it was time for patrol, Willow and Splinter joined their children in the living area and were a bit curious as to why the boys wanted them to go with them.

"Can I go, too?" Audrey begged.

"Sorry, Aud, this isn't for you," Raph told her.

"But Sensei Willow and Sensei Splinter get to go!" she pouted. "Why can't I?"

"It's too dangerous, Audrey," Willow told her. "You need stay here where you'll be safe. We won't be too late."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Audrey stalked to the room she shared with Willow.

Splinter smiled. "I see that child has not lost her spunk," he noted.

"No, and sometimes she needs to be put down a peg or two," Willow added.

They headed up to the surface, but as they leapt over the rooftops, Willow began to grow suspicious. Once they reached Murakami's, her suspicion increased.

"Why are we here?" Splinter asked his sons.

"Go on in," Leo urged. "Someone's waiting for you."

"Leo, what is this about?" Willow demanded. "Aren't you guys going with us?"

"Nah, we have to patrol," Raph replied. "You guys have fun."

Feeling a bit put out, Willow and Splinter entered Murakami's and were immediately greeted by the blind noodle chef.

"Ah, Willow-chan and Splinter-san," he said. "I am glad you could make it."

"Forgive me, Murakami-san, but what is this about?" Willow asked.

"Your sons did not tell you?" Murakami asked them.

"No, they said nothing," Splinter replied.

"I see. Well, you are here for a date."

Realization dawned on Willow. "Ah, so that's why they wanted us to come," she said. "They wanted to bring us here to have a date night."

Murakami nodded. "Yes, they said that the two of you have not had a proper date night, so they asked me to arrange my shop for one. If you would follow me, I will show you to your table."

The two mutants followed him to a table that had a white tablecloth on it and two candles burning in their holders. Willow smiled as Splinter graciously held out her chair for her and she sat.

"Thank you," she said.

"You are quite welcome," Splinter replied as he took his own seat.

"May I interest the two of you in a drink?" Murakami asked them.

"I'll have some green tea," Willow replied.

"The same for me as well," Splinter added.

Murakami nodded and left to prepare the drinks.

Willow looked around her. "This was so nice of the boys to do this for us," she noted.

"Yes, I have a feeling they had this planned for a long time," Splinter added.

Murakami returned with their tea and asked if they were ready to order. Splinter ordered some miso soup while Willow ordered some pizza gyoza. At Splinter's questioning gaze, Willow laughed.

"I've always liked the gyoza," she said. "When I was still human, Cynthia and I would come here, and she would always question why I ordered it since she felt it wasn't really Japanese food."

Splinter laughed. "Yes, I can see how some would question that," he said. "I do miss Japan so much."

"I bet you do," Willow said softly.

"What do you miss, Willow?"

"I miss seeing my mother every Sunday like I used to," she replied. "I miss shopping and having lunch with Cynthia. I miss going to my dojo and teaching my students. I just wish there was a way I could still teach them."

"You teach Audrey," Splinter pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," she countered. "I mean, I like teaching her, but I miss the other students as well."

Splinter put his hand over hers. "It will all work out in the end," he reassured her. "You must not give up hope."

She sighed. "I'll try not to, but it's not easy," she answered.

Splinter leaned over and kissed her on the lips. This kiss lasted longer than normal, and Willow seemed to like it. They pulled apart when Murakami cleared his throat and delivered their food.

Willow blushed. "Sorry, Murakami-san," she said.

He chuckled. "It is quite all right," he answered. "I do like to see a couple so in love as you are. I feel that you will have many years of happiness together if all goes well."

"Thank you," Willow said.

"You are quite welcome," he said. "Enjoy your date." He left to give them their privacy.

"So, what should we talk about?" Willow asked Splinter.

"I am not sure. Do we need to talk about anything?"

"Well, people in movies always do," she answered.

"I feel as though we know enough about each other by now," Splinter noted.

"Oh, I'm sure there are some things we don't know," she pointed out. "For example, what is your guilty pleasure?"

Splinter smiled. "Soap operas and reality television," he replied. "What about you?"

"Definitely reality TV and pro wrestling," she said.

"Yes, I am fond of wrestling as well," Splinter said. "Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo are big fans of it. They always have been."

"What about Donnie?"

Splinter laughed. "No, Donatello does not like it at all. He says it is fake and that it is a waste of his time."

"So what does he like to watch?'

"Mostly nature shows and historical shows. He is also very interested in politics."

Willow wrinkled her nose. "I never cared for politics myself. I always thought it was boring. Plus, all politicians are liars anyway. Why does he like it?"

"He likes the idea of a spirited debate and the history behind it," Splinter replied. "I suppose I can see why he likes it."

"Do you like politics?"

He shook his head. "No, I have never really understood it myself. I feel that more could be gained by not attacking the opponents in a negative way."

She nodded. "Same here. I always hate all of those negative ads that get played."

"Do you have any other interests besides martial arts?" Splinter asked her.

"I've always been fascinated with Irish dancing," she replied. "Well, I'm Irish, so it makes sense in a way for me to like it."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but I've always wanted to. I have a cousin who's good at it. She even does competitions and has won quite a few of them."

"That is impressive. Perhaps you could learn someday."

She shook her head. "No, it's too late for me to do that. It takes years of practice to become good at it."

"It is never too late to learn anything," Splinter said wisely. "Perhaps we can find someone who will give you lessons."

She laughed. "Yeah, like they'll give a mutant cat lessons in Irish dancing."

"Maybe we can find a mutant who is adept at it," Splinter mused.

"I think I'd rather watch," she said.

"Suit yourself." Splinter took a sip of his tea and a bite of some soup.

"What are other interests you have?" she asked him.

"I really like calligraphy," he answered. "Tang Shen used to teach me."

"Do your sons know it?"

"Leonardo is learning it, but none of the others really like it."

"You have a very special bond with Leo," Willow noted. "Do the others get jealous of you?"

"Raphael does, but he needs to know that I do not favor Leonardo over him and I never will. The two of us just share common interests and so we bond over it."

"Maybe you could find ways to bond with the others so they don't feel left out," Willow suggested.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I think that would work though I do not know what else I could do."

"Well, what about Donnie's inventions? Maybe you could help him with them."

"I am not technologically savvy, so I do not believe I could do that."

"Mikey likes skateboarding. Maybe he could teach you."

Splinter laughed. "I do not think I would be good at that either."

She smiled. "It's never too late to learn."

Splinter's eyes twinkled and they both laughed. Their laughter dissolved and turned into another passionate kiss. They broke apart and continued to eat, but a noise startled them.

Willow tensed and saw the Purple Dragons approaching the shop. "What the hell are they doing here?" she demanded.

"I believe they are looking for a fight," Splinter replied.

The Purple Dragons entered the shop and smirked. Murakami came out from behind the counter, an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Fong smirked. "Time for you to pay up, old man," he replied.

"I already gave you money," Murakami replied. "You may either order something or leave this instant."

Fong looked at his two comrades. "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys?"

Tsoi and Sid laughed as they approached Murakami.

Willow rose from her seat and joined the noodle chef. "I suggest you do what the nice man says," she said.

Fong noticed her and took in the scene as Splinter came to stand beside her. "Aww, were we interrupting something?" he sneered.

"Looks like the freaks are on a date," Tsoi added.

"How touching!" Fong mocked.

Sid laughed. "Yeah, nothin' like true love, right?"

Splinter glared at them. "I suggest you leave this place while you still can," he threatened.

"Sorry, we don't negotiate with freaks," Fong said. "Boys, I think we need to teach these lovebirds a lesson."

Tsoi and Sid laughed and converged on Willow and Splinter. The two Ninja Masters didn't back down and met their attack head on. Willow gave Sid a roundhouse kick while Splinter swept Tsoi's legs out from under him. Murakami was dealing with Fong and seemed to be holding his own until Fong knocked him down. Willow jumped in and aided Murakami, slashing at Fong's face with her claws.

"Son of a bitch!" Fong howled as he grabbed his face. "Let's get out of here, boys!"

Tsoi and Sid obeyed and fled the shop with their leader.

Murakami smiled. "Thank you, my friends," he said.

"No problem," Willow answered. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine thanks to you," Murakami replied. "I am sorry that your date was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined at all," Willow answered. "Nothing like a fight to make things more interesting."

"Shall we finish eating?" Splinter asked her.

"I think we can do that," Willow replied.

The two finished their meal and thanked Murakami for the date night. Then they left the noodle shop and headed for home.

"I am sorry our date was cut short," Splinter apologized.

Willow laughed. "No need to be sorry, Splinter. It was great fighting those punks. Now they'll know not to mess with us ever again. We make a pretty good team."

Splinter smiled. "Yes, we do."

When they arrived at the Lair, they found that the Turtles and Audrey were waiting for them with anxious looks on their faces.

"And what are you kids doing up so late?" Willow asked them. "You should all be in bed."

"We just wanted to know how your date went," Mikey answered.

"It went just fine," Splinter said.

"How was the food?" Leo asked.

"It was great," Willow answered. "Some of Murakami's best cooking."

"What did you talk about?" Donnie asked.

"Many things," Splinter said. "Now, enough stalling. Go to bed."

"Did you kiss?" Audrey asked.

Willow grinned. "That's for us to know and you to obsess about," she teased. "Now, get to bed, Audrey."

The teens bowed and left the adults alone. Willow smiled and gave Splinter another kiss.

"I really enjoyed tonight," she said. "Thank you."

"You have our children to thank for it, but I am glad you enjoyed it," Splinter replied.

Willow turned and kissed Splinter once more. Then she turned to go back to her room, but a paw on her hand stopped her.

"Perhaps you would like to stay with me tonight," Splinter suggested.

Willow smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She followed him to his quarters where he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her again. The passion was unmistakable and as they kissed he lowered her down to his futon. They parted for breath, and Willow looked into his eyes and saw the longing that was there.

"We do not have to go further if you do not want to," Splinter said.

"I do want to," she whispered. "But if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"I think I am ready," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes."

22222

 _As you can guess, it got pretty hot and heavy. I wish I could tell you what it was like, but I really can't find the words to describe it. All I can say is that neither of us will ever forget that night for we both became one in a way I never thought would happen. I remember how we left the room that morning and how the Turtles and Audrey were surprised to see us together. I don't know how they feel about it, but I think it's best we don't keep secrets from them. Plus, they already know we love each other._

 _That was probably the best date night I've ever had, and I'll always remember it and what happened afterward. All I know is that I love Hamato Splinter with all of my heart and nothing will change that. Well, I had better get to bed so I can teach tomorrow._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: Wow! I seriously didn't think this story would be this long, but that's what happens when I write so much. Yep, Splinter and Willow had sex for the first time. I didn't want to make it graphic or anything because I want to keep this story at a T rating. But for those of you who might be wondering if Splinter and Willow are going to have half rat and half cat babies, the answer is no. I don't think they would be compatible given that they're both different species, and I just think something like that would be weird anyway. Besides, they have four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and one human girl to take care of, and I think that's enough for them. I hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
